Double-Dare Weekend
by bluechick73
Summary: PG for now. More romance later. H/Hr fic. All of the 6th years are about to go to Camp Hogsmeade.Flames unwelcome!
1. Default Chapter Title

Double - Dare Weekend  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Class, hush! Professor Dumbledore has informed me that all of the 6th years are invited to a Hogsmeade retreat. Read the flyers for more information," Professor McGonagall announced in Transfiguration one Friday afternoon. A chorus of excited squeals was heard from a corner in the room. Professor McGonagall passed out the flyers to her class.   
  
  
  
Hogsmeade Weekend  
  
Saturday and Sunday.  
  
  
  
  
  
AMUSEMENT FOR EVERYONE. BRING SOME WARM CLOTHING AND SOME EXTRA MONEY! PACK ENOUGH FOR 2 NIGHTS. HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger was just as excited as everyone else was. "What should I wear? Oh, this will be so much fun!" Hermione exlcaimed as she threw in a red fitted 3/4 shirt and her favorite pair of faded jeans. Lavender looked at her and smiled, "So Herm, you never told me who you liked yet."Hermione blushed, "Well, um, H-Harry. We were already dating, I just didn't know if I could...uh...trust you. That's all."  
  
  
  
"What?!? And you never told me? Oh my gosh!" Lavender shouted. "Sshhh!! Quiet down!" Herm whispered urgently.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I guess so..."  
  
  
  
Once Hermione finished packing her clothing and money, she slipped underneath her blanket and drifted off into a dreamless sleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
  
  
"I swear one day I am gonna smash that alarm clock into miniscule pieces!" Herm muttered as she groped for the 'off' button on the back of her clock. "Oh my gosh! I nearly forgot! Today is the retreat. Pssst! Lavender, wake up. LAVENDER! It's the retreat today! C'mon!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I forgot," Lavender whispered. "May I use the shower first? When there's an important event in my life, I get really bad hair days."  
  
  
  
"Sure, I guess," Herm answered. She carefully avoided bumping into Parvati and Silver's beds. Hermione found her wand and uttered a quiet, "Lumos!" A thin beam of light directed her attention to a red heart-shaped box with a note attached. It read:  
  
  
  
Herm,   
  
I love you! See ya at Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
"Awww, how sweet. Oh shoot! I forgot it was Valentine's Day! I haven't got anything for Harry!" Hermione remembered. She picked out a baby pink tee and a pair of white, baggy jeans. She carefully untied the ribbon on the box and stuffed a caramel filled chocolate into her mouth.   
  
"What's that you got there? It's from Harry, isn't it?" Parvati had awaken. Startled, and her mouth full, Hermione just nodded, "He gave you chocolates, didn't he? Ooohhhh, can I have one? I want one of the cream-filled ones." Parvati reached into the open box and grabbed a dome-shaped chocolate. "Ron never gives me anything! Harry is so sweet. You are lucky to have a thoughtful boyfriend like him."   
  
Hermione quickly dressed, drew her hair back into a high ponytail, and slipped her feet into a pair of tennis shoes. The clock read 7:49AM.   
  
"Oh no! We are leaving for Hogsmeade in 11 minutes, c'mon Lavender! Get out of the bathroom, let's go!" Hermione shouted at the bathroom door.  
  
When Lavender was finally ready, they joined the rest of the 6th years heading towards the front entrance of Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: So how do you like it so far? I am planning to make it a series so please review and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Double-Dare Weekend: Part 2  
  
"Herm, come here! Professor McGonagall assigned us to this cabin!" Lavender informed Hermione a few minutes after they reached Camp Hogsmeade. Hermione was in awe of the beautiful lake with it's magnificent deep hue of blue. Reluctantly, she followed Lavender to the cabin. "Oh no! I forgot that we were sharing a cabin with the Slytherin 6th years! Quick, act natural. Here comes Pansy and Millicent," Parvati exlaimed.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Three little Gryffindor girls. Hmmm...this weekend could be...amusing!" Pansy cackled and strode off with Millicent, who was chortling along with her.  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe we have to spend the weekend with two! I would rather sleep outside," Lavender commented.  
  
"Well, let's go to the lake. It's still light out so we can stay there until dusk. I'm going anyway so you might as well come with me," Hermione suggested. Lavender and Parvati agreed and accompanied her. Hermione took a seat on a giant rock called, "Big Boulder", and stared out into the water. It was so peaceful. The baby blue sky and the bright yellow sun reflected onto the water's surface.   
  
"So, Herm, about Harry. Ummm...does he, er, ever show interest in other women in front of you?" Lavender said.  
  
"No, why?" Hemione relpied, and followed Lavender and Parvati's gaze towad a boy who was sitting under a tree. He had jet black, shaggy hair and a tall, muscular tanned body. "Harry!" Hermione screeched. He was making out with a girl that had a petite slender body with long, blonde hair. She was in a bikini with very thin straps.   
  
Hermione jumped off of the rock and sprinted towards her so-called boyfriend. Obviously, he hadn't noticed she was there because when she spoke his name, he appeared startled, "Harry Potter! How dare you! Typical, so typical. Friends are alike aren't they. Funny. 'Cause I found Ron just like this when I went out with him. You are such the player aren't you?"  
  
"But Herm, I..."  
  
"Hush, you backstabber! I'm not finished yet. I guess you couldn't stand being without someone to hit on, could you? Look at her!" Hermione pointed to the blonde girl sitting on Harry's lap, "She's-she's....Ugh! I can't say how angry I am at you Harry. I thought I could trust you. How wrong I was, though. We are through, done!" And with that, Hermione ran away, back into the woods.  
  
"Herm, wait!" Harry yelled. She turned around and threw a chocolate at his face. He yelped in pain and walked back toward "his" blonde. Hermione kept going and slowed down as she came to a clearing in the woods. She spotted a patch of sea-green moss and plopped down on top of it.  
  
"Oweeeee!!!"  
  
Hermione jumped up in alarm. Draco emerged from under the moss and exclaimed, "What the heck do you think you're doing?" He was keeled over with pain.   
  
"I-I'm sorry. I had no idea. Are you okay? Let me help you up..." And Hermione offered him her delicate hand. He grasped it and stood up. In unison, they both said, "What're you doing here?"  
  
Hermione was first to answer, "Well... Harry w-was...with another girl. He never loved me. Oh Draco!" Hermione burst into tears and nestled her head into his sturdy shoulder. He pulled away, staring into her big brown eyes. She really needed a shoulder to cry on, so he reluctantly pulled her back into an embracing hug.  
  
A/N: Oooooo! How sweet! Next part will be even more mushier so watch out! I hope you enjoyed this part and puh-lease review! Thanks! :)   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Double-Dare Weekend: part 3  
  
  
Disclaimer:All of the characters are J.K Rowling's except for Sabrina.  
  
Draco realized that he began to feel something. In his heart. For Hermione. But wait, she was just a good-for-nothing mudblood. How could he, Draco Malfoy, fall in love with her? The answer to that, he didn't know. He only knew that he was in love with Hermione. He bent his head down, and kissed her. Startled, Hermione pulled away, but returned the kiss passionately. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, never wanting this moment to end.   
  
"Draco," Hermione muttered, and stared into his cold gray eyes. They weren't Harry's, like she was used to. She was more aware of what had happened and ran back towards her cabin. It was getting dark.   
  
Lavender greeting her at the door and asked, "Herm, are you okay? You look...not so good. Here, I have an idea. Why don't we go over to the boy's cabin and play a little trick on them. We could put Vaseline on their doorknob and Silly String on their windows. Won't that be fun?"  
  
Hermione nodded. She did feel like getting revenge on Harry, after what he had done.   
  
"Okay guys, we are going over the the guy's cabin! Listen up! Parvati, get the Vaseline. Sabrina, you get the Silly String. Everyone else, follow me. But be careful not to awaken the Slytherins. They'll ruin the whole thing. Now c'mon! Let's go," Lavender whispered to all of the Gryffindor girls. All of the girls tip-toe out the door, and into the night. Every now and then, an excited squeal broke out.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, the boys in their cabins were thinking the same thing. "But don't wake the Slytherins," Ron added. As they opened the door, they collided with the girls. Laughter was the only sound heard, just loud enough not to wake the Slytherin crew up.   
  
"Let's go inside, I know a great game we can play," Ron suggested. Everyone walked inside and followed Ron to a little room behind the sleeping room. "Okay, this is how it works. It's like Truth or Dare except the Truth will be replaced with Laugh. We all know what a Dare is but I changed the Dare to a Spin the Bottle type thing. If you pick Dare, we spin this Coke bottle and then you have to kiss for 10 seconds. If you pick Laugh, then the rest of us decide something funny for you to do. Are y'all ready?" Everyone agreed and Ron began with Parvati. "Laugh or Dare?"  
  
"Ummmm.....Laugh, I guess."  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," Ron cackled. Parvati showed a bit of fear because his laugh was scary.   
  
"Okay, you have to strip, and then jump into the lake, totally naked," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon!"   
  
"This'll be good." All of the guys were happy to see this.  
  
"You perverts! Parvati, Don't do it!" Hermione shouted. Which happened to wake up the Slytherin guys. They decided to participate in the fun, and sat with the Gryffindor guys.  
  
"Hermione, where's your sense of fun?" Parvati questioned, and started to take off her jacket.  
  
:I can't watch!" Lavender screeched and covered her eyes.  
  
Parvati took off her shirt and shorts, and let her curly brown hair loose. The guy's gazes followed her every move. She opened the door, and ran out to the lake. A faint "SPLASH!" was heard and a moment later, she came back, soaking wet.  
  
Everyone cheered at her bravery. She smiled, please with herself, and went to the bathroom to get back dressed.  
  
"Okay, now, it's Herm's turn," Ron said. Hermione answered, "Um, I don't want to do what Parvati did so I guess, er, Dare."  
  
Ron gave the empty Coke bottle a quick spin. It's nose whirled and spun. It slowed down and came to an abrupt stop.   
  
A/N: Ohhhh....I love to leave you guys hangin'. I hope you will come back to read the next part. Who will Herm have to kiss? Review and tell me your ideas.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Double-Dare Weekend: Part 4  
  
  
Draco, a sound sleeper, finally awoke to all of the noise everyone was making. He just walked into the doorway when the bottle stopped....On him.  
  
Hermione's heart fluttered. But wait, he was always so cruel to her. He's Malfoy. But now, it's different. She felt a new feeling towards him. Like she....like she had a crush on him. Like she felt the very first time she met Harry. He asked her out...But she pushed Harry to the back of her mind. "Oh my gosh," Hermione thought, "I like Draco Malfoy!"  
  
A loud cackle was heard from all of the Gryffindor and Slytherins, except for Hermione and Draco. Harry was speechless, and just stared.   
  
"C'mon, Herm, get moving," Dean said. He pointed to the other room. "Go on, go!"  
  
"Huh? What are we doing?" Draco muttered to Hermione.  
  
"Just follow me," she replied.  
  
She sat on a purple bean bag chair, and tried to explain the dare, "So now, um, we have to kiss for 10 seconds."  
  
Draco didn't mind this idea one bit but he couldn't let that show, "Okay, I guess." He leaned towards her innocent yet angelic face and kissed her. This time, they both wanted to. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione suggested, "Well, I guess they are waiting for us, let's go. And she walked back into the room and sat down beside Lavender.   
  
At midnight, everyone was tired and wanted to go to bed. They decided they would meet the next night and play another game. Yawning, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Sabrina, and the other girls went back to their cabin.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Early the next morning, Hermione awoke to a rustling noise. It sounded like someone was trying to break into her cabin. Frightened, Hermione hid underneath her fleece blanket. Slowly, the door opened. Someone had gotten into her cabin. It was still early, no one was awake.  
  
"Herm, Herm." A familiar voice was calling her. It wasn't Draco's sweet seductive tone he used with her. It had to be...Harry!   
  
"What do you want?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"I came to ask for your forgiveness. I know that was really stupid of me. I was a jerk. But I can't stand losing you, Herm, especially to him," Harry said sincerely.  
"But Harry, how can I forgive you when you have ruined our perfect relationship? We were fine, until...her."  
  
"Yeah, um, about her, she was just playing frisbee and I offered to play and then she said we should rest and I said Okay and then all of the sudden....she kissed me and it kinda got outta hand. I am sorry, Herm, really," Harry concluded and sat beside her. She was wearing a big t-shirt that went down to her knees. It said on the front, "Hogsmeade, Great Vacation Spot For ALL Ages!" He remembered when they had first come to Hogsmeade, and she was looking in the candy shop for a gift for him...  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her luscious pink lips. She hesitated. But she wanted Harry. But she wanted Draco. "Oh no!" She thought, "I can't choose!"  
  
A/N: Sorry, another cliff hanger. But I am trying to decide the ending. Who should it be? R/R!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Double-Dare Weekend: Part 5  
  
  
She pulled away from the kiss. She wanted it to go on forever, but she needed some time to think, to clear her head. "Harry, I-I need some time alone...please."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I understand," Harry replied. He walked out of the door, disappointed.   
  
Hermione decided the best thing to do was to go for a walk. Maybe the fresh air would help. She got dressed and left a not on the door saying where she was, just in case someone woke up and saw her gone. Dawn was almost around her so she thought she would just take a short walk around the lake. Into view, as she was walking towards the lake, she changed her mind. Instead, she would pay a visit to the rock she had sat upon the first day of the retreat.   
  
Climbing up, she noticed a hunched over figure, sitting on the rock. It was Draco.   
  
"Hey there," Hermione said softly and took a seat beside him. The light breeze ruffled his shaggy blonde hair.   
  
"Hi," he said. Obviously, something was on his mind.  
  
"Um, I think you have something on your mind that's bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?" Hermione replied. He looked at her. Her eyes had a warmth in them, a sincerity.   
  
"Yeah, I guess. You see? Ever since I came to Hogwarts, my father told me to never love or trust a mudblood," Draco confessed. Hermione flinched at the word "Mudblood" but let him continue, "But how can I not trust you? You are so innocent and pure. You have changed my dull life into excitement. I-I...I love you Herm." And with that, he kissed her. (Wow! For the 3rd time. He's getting pretty good at this, isn't he? Hee-hee!) Another breeze blew and swirled around them. Caressing their bodies. Trying to take them to the highest cloud in the sky and back again. Hermione's heart beat wildly. She had kissed him again. Well, he had kissed her, but hadn't she enjoyed it? Hadn't the sweet taste of his lips lingered on hers well after they had stopped?   
  
"I love you too, Draco, but now I am the one who needs to confess," Hermione said, breathless.  
  
"Okay, I am all ears," Draco said.  
  
"Well, you know Harry and I had been, well, a couple. Until that girl he kissed. I was ticked off and I needed someone to runt to. And then I ran into you, because of, er, a misfortunate accident," Hermione added and laughed, "And you were kind to me, of all people, and showed me unconditional love, in your own little way. But now, I am in a major jam. Because Harry still loves me ("Imagine that," Draco muttered") and he wants me back. I love him still, but I love you too! Ugh! This so-called "Fun-filled" weekend has turned out to be a disaster."  
  
"Oh, I understand, and I can't tell you who to choose. I just want you to know that I love you, and I here when you need me," Draco said, and jumped off of the rock, and headed toward his cabin.  
  
"Great, just great! That helped a whole lot. This sucks," Hermione muttered under her breath.   
  
"Herm? Hey there, are you okay?" It was Lavender. Her best buddy, always by her side.   
  
"I don't know. Draco loves me. Harry loves me. I like both of them. They are both nice and sincere and...oh no! Lavender, I don't know how this all happened. If Harry hadn't kissed that girl ("Jessica," Lavender added.) and Draco hadn't been under the moss, and-and we hadn't even come here in the first place," Hermione cried. Tear welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Herm, I know you are in a bad position, and I know this doesn't help much, but...well, just follow your heart. Don't try to make this decision on your own. I'll wait for you at the Mess Hall, okay?" Lavender said, and left for the Mess Hall.   
  
"Follow my heart? Okay. Let's have a "heart to heart" chat okay?" Hermione said to herself, directing it to her heart, "Harry is thoughtful, handsome, friendly, and caring. Draco is nice, handsome, caring, and helpful. I love them both. I have been with Harry for a year and we make a cute couple. But Draco is lonely, and he's sweet underneath his hard covering. I have to choose one, because otherwise, more people will end up hurt and lonelier then before. So, heart, who should I choose?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hermione's Heart: "Hermione, Draco needs you. He needs a real friend. But Harry has known you longer, and has never turned his back on you."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Hermione noticed that the sun was now rising and her digital watch read 7:24AM. She knew what she had to do. Although it may not have been necessarily right, she knew she had to do it.   
  
She trotted to her cabin and made sure her bed was made, and met Lavender in the Mess Hall.  
  
"So, have you come to a conclusion?" Lavender questioned.  
  
"Uh huh," was all Hermione said.  
  
"So who is it?"  
"You'll see," Hermione replied, and set out to search for her true love. The one she was meant for.  
  
Finally, she found who she was looking for, "Harry, I have been thinking enough now. And where was I the past few days? Huh? Somewhere else. That's where. I over-reacted when you kissed that girl, uh, Jessica. But you don't see me turning around to every guy I meet, making out with him. Only to the exception of Draco last night, but that was a Dare. And I can forgive you for what you did, I just don't think we can go on as a couple. I'm sorry." Harry agreed. She stood up on the tips of her toes, and kissed him. Not a passionate kiss, or a loving kiss, just a friendly one, and she left to find Draco.  
  
Since he wasn't in the Mess Hall, his cabin or the rock, she knew one more place he might be. Hastily, she walked into the woods, down the same path the day before. As she came to a clearing, she saw the same patch of moss. And notice that what Draco had been in when she came running into the woods. It was a little dug out with some leaves here and there, probably for comfort. And she also saw a bit of a concave where she had tried to plop down, but had accidentally sat on Draco. She heard leaves crunching behind her and turned around.   
  
"How did you know where to find me?" Draco was standing there, with a pleased look on his face.   
  
"I followed my heart, and my gut," Hermione admitted. She allowed him to embrace her in a loving hug. "I talked to Harry, and we both agreed to lay low for a while."  
  
A lop-sided smile spread across Draco's face. He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. This was the beginning of a relationship that Hermione was definitely looking forward to.   
  
A/N: Sorry to break the hearts of all the H/Hr peeps but I wanted to do this one my way. I am going to start another different series, hopefully starring Harry this time. Maybe in HIS POV, I dunno. Well, I hope y'all liked it! R/R!  



End file.
